Gift
by HinoHomura
Summary: Minako needs a gift for that special someone, and she needs help to get the right one.


"How can it be so hard to pick out a gift?" Makoto whispered in the ear of the girl next to her.

"Not sure." The black haired woman shrugged before reaching down and grabbing her girlfriend's hand. "You didn't have a hard time picking out your first gift to me as a couple?"

"Of course I didn't." Makoto said quickly, but then caught the elegant eyebrow raise she was receiving, clearly telling her that she wasn't fooling anyone. "Okay, maybe a little, but you're a lot harder to shop for then..."

"You're so hot when your flustered." Rei whispered husikly when she pulled back from interupting her girlfriend with a deep kiss.

"Thanks..." Makoto said in barely above a whisper, her face bright red from locking lips with Hino Rei right in the middle of the CD store.

"As hot as it is two watch the two at you go at it-and it is, believe me even Usagi would enjoy that show- I kinda need some help here." Minako said cutting through Makoto's embarrassment and getting her attention. "You're her best friend at all, it's why I brought you with me."

"Alright, alright keep your shirt on." Rei said and started to pull a way from Makoto, until a thought crossed her mind. "You could always head home, and do the oppiste, I'll be there shortly."

"Are you serious?!" Makoto whispered harshly, when the two fo them had started dating she NEVER imagined Rei would be so bold about their relationship.

"Am I ever not serious?" Rei's normal voice was already one of the most sexy things Makoto had ever heard, so when the dark haired woman decided to deepen it a few notches and smirk at her that way Makoto nearly lost it on the spot.

"Hey Minako? I got to go alright?" Makoto never looked away from Rei, she couldn't have escaped those eyes even if she tried.

"Ugh. You two are way to much, you know that right?" Minako didn't bother looking over her shoulder and continued to dig through the rack of CD's in front of her.

"Thanks. See ya later." Makoto called over to her before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and speeding out of the store, a small part of her hoped that soon the Goddess of Love would know the excitement she was feeling right now.

"So, you want something that will impress her huh?" Rei asked after Makoto had faded from view.

"Hmm" Was all that came out of the blond love goddess before she sighed and moved to the next one out of frustration.

"All you have to do is be honest with her." Rei knew better then to waste her breath saying it, but she couldn't help it.

"Just because I told you that for years, doesn't mean you have to try and use it on me." Minako turned and gave her dark haired friend a strong look. "It's not as simple as it was for you and Makoto, she will be Queen, she will guide our entire Solar System."

"True." Rei said simply and placed her hand on Minako shoulder and matched the intensity of the look the blond had gave her. "That is why she needs one person, strong enough to stand next to her, to give her the love and support she will need to get through all the pain and hardships."

After a few seconds Minako looked away, she didn't have the strength to maintain the look. All the self-doubts, all the fear was treating to swallow her.

"Minako." Rei whispered and then wrapped her arms around the blond in front of her pulling her gently against her chest and giving her as much support as she could. "You've spent so long supporting all of us, you've forgotten just how to support yourself. Well don't worry, before the night is over, you'll have your special someone, and we will never get you to shut up."

"Rei?" Minako's voice was soft as she leaned her head back and to the side so she could look up into the beautiful violet eyes of the woman holding her. "Why did we ever break up?"

"Because..."Rei felt herself almost tear up, but using all the strength she had she shoved it away "Because Makoto has the most amazing ass."

"You're such a jerk." Minako couldn't help but pinch Rei's side. For a long time she had wondered if she made the right decision ending it with the Guardian of Mars, but in the end she she knew that she couldn't lie to heart, and she was now just as a million years ago in love with Princess of the Moon.

"Yeah, well that is what you loved about me." Rei forced a smile when she saw the blond eyes slowly bleed away the doubt that was infecting her.

"Love Rei, what I love about you." Minako gave the raven haired woman the warmest smile she could before raising up on her toes and kissing Rei on the cheek. "Makoto really is a lucky woman."

"So is our Princess." Rei gave one last squeeze before letting the blond go. "Now come on, I have a hottie waiting for me at home."


End file.
